Ascending the Throne to Fatherhood
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Gildarts is jealous that Cana sees Macao and Wakaba more as a father figure than he is and wants the to step off his thrown so he can take his seat.


He sat staring at her. She was beautiful he had no doubt denying that. He had reasons to sit by her side and join her in a drink, but why did he feel like when she was with them that he couldn't walk over to her. Talk to her. He belonged in her life. He was her father.

He watched as his beautiful daughter elegantly downed barrels and barrels of poison. He watched as she babbled to the males beside her and he could only smile softly as he stared at her as she hugged the barrel close to her chest, before lifting up the barrel she could barely wrap her arms around and downed more of the toxin. She lowered it after several seconds of large mouthfuls with a large smile on her cute face. He watched as the old males beside her drank from pint glasses and frowned at them.

He should be beside her, not them. They didn't belong near her. Not anymore. She belonged by his side and not with them, the men that must have raised her as their own and taught her how to be the beautiful, elegant strong minded female she was today. Yet, those men didn't and should be in her heart. Her heart should only have one space and he was angry that even his title that he had just learnt was even taken by those men who made his precious girl smile so cheerfully.

He was her dad. Not them. They don't have that title to be her father and should stay away from his territory. With his angry thoughts and his dislike to the two old males that were his friends, he didn't watch as his daughter turned this way and grabbed a glass from the bar and poured some of her beer into the pint before walking over to her father, her hand outstretched for him to take the glass in her hands.

He looked up to see the glass and his beautiful daughter who was looking at him curiously. She grabbed her own barrel and sat beside him on the bench as he slowly sipped the holy water his daughter had shared with him, "What's wrong Gildarts?" She asked slowly trying not to slur her words too much.

"Nothing sweetheart," he smiled back at her as he sipped at the beer slowly eyeing the drunkards who were arguing yet again.

"Well don stare in ob-i-von, if you are fine," she slurred out before rushing back over to the drunk males and joined them in their banter. Gildarts growled at the two males as they wrapped there grubby arms around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Everyone had retired for the night, Gray taking responsibility for his unconscious daughter and brought her home to Juvia's dismay. The male got up, his back aching from sitting too much and walked over to the two males his daughter had spent so much time with. He was grateful to them that they brought her up as their own, that they cared for her. They cared for her well being when he never did.<p>

But now it was his turn to take the thrown and become her king, her knight in shining amour. He made his way over to the men who were still sitting but were having a coffee, "She's a strong drinker," Wakaba stated as he sipped his hot chocolate and watched as Macao nodded. He had Romeo beside him who was also drinking hot chocolate and had a biscuit beside him. He looked tired but happily sat quiet drinking as his father spoke.

How dare he steal his own daughter while he has his own son. Teach him to drink like Cana and leave her out of this. He should be teaching her things, "Hey Gildarts. You've been down all day. Got Cana worrying about ya," Wakaba spoke up looking to the very talented mage who looked very sad.

"Yeah...well...I dunno," he scratched the back of his head and turned to Romeo who stood up and walked around the counter to see Mira jane washing some glasses and handed him some to dry so he wouldn't listen to the grown ups talk. "Pull up a chair. What's up?" Wakaba continued.

Gildarts sat down next to Macao and chewed on his bottom lip trying to desphire what to say to them, "Well...I know I have just learnt that I am a father...and I'm so grateful for you for looking after her and all for all those time. But I feel like...you're em', He stopped to scratch the back of his neck reviewing his last words and thinking of what to say next. "You're kind of treading on my feet now," he spoke softly.

Macao bit his lip realising what the male meant and bowed down, if Romeo felt like Gildarts was a better father than he was, he'd feel the same way. He looked to Wakaba who didn't understand what he was referring to and stood up.

"Sorry about that. We weren't trying to replace you...steal her away from us if you want," The male said quietly before turning to his son and shouted on him before leading him out of the hall.

Gildarts smiled softly. He empathised for him. That made him happy. Now he should go retrieve his sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this little Drabble. Please leave a review<strong>.


End file.
